


bubble bath

by momsasuke



Series: naruto mall au [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/F, Making Out, Modern Era, Nipple Play, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Shopping Malls, Slight Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momsasuke/pseuds/momsasuke
Summary: Sakura took a bubble bath to relieve tension from work, but suddenly caused tension to arise somewhere else.





	bubble bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something "steamy" so bear with me!

By the time Friday rolled around, Sakura was dying for some much needed alone time. The week had been particularly hectic due to the semi-annual sale at Victoria’s Secret, and Sakura found herself ringing up customers with stock piles of bras and panties all week. The moment her watch flicked to 9:30pm, she felt her shoulders relax and a clenched fist she was unaware of loosen. All she had to do was close out the register and lock up, and then she had an appointment with a well-earned bubble bath and glass of wine.

Sakura’s co-worker and casual friend, Ino, was picking up discarded garments on the store floor. She looked up when she heard Sakura close the register with a click.

“All done? I’m ready to get out of this hellhole.” She picked up a black lacy thong from the floor, gave it a quick glance of _That’s cute_ before folding it and placing it back in the drawer. “Any exciting plans for your Friday night?”

Sakura moved out from behind the counter to help Ino clean up. She shook her head in response, “No, just relaxing tonight. A bubble bath and Netflix kind of night.”

“Ahhh, I’m jealous; that sounds nice. Unfortunately, I promised Shikamaru and Choji that I’d go out drinking with them tonight and those two would never let me hear the end of it if I was the one who canceled. You’re always invited, if you’d like.” Ino straightened out a row of bras in one of the display cases before taking a step back to get a look of the store. Sakura also looked around briefly but found her eyes looking up and down Ino. _God._ Sakura wished she could go with them just to be around Ino in a non-work environment. Sure, they’ve hung out once or twice and Ino often gave Sakura a ride home, but Sakura desperately wanted to spend more time around Ino’s closest friends and show her how well she could get along with them. She thought about sitting at a bar next to Ino, elbows lightly touching at first. Even just the thought of such an innocent and mundane contact was making Sakura blush slightly.

            As much as she wanted to go….she couldn’t. Sakura told herself earlier in the week that Friday would be her day off and she had already canceled plans with Hinata and Shino. She wasn’t one to go against her word, even if it meant getting drunk with Ino and her friends.

            The two finished their check of the floor and grabbed the keys to lock up the front gate. With a grunt, Ino slapped the metal gate down and locked it.

“Well, enjoy your bubble bath. You working tomorrow?” Ino turned to Sakura after closing the gate. Sakura nodded sheepishly. “Great, me too. I’m going to need a friendly face to get through another day of sales. See ya, Sakura!” Ino gave her a cheerful wave and smile before turning to leave. Sakura fiddled with her jacket zipper, trying to remind herself that she was making the right choice to take it easy tonight. It was going to take more than a glass of wine to relax her tonight. 

* * *

  Once at home, Sakura decided to take her time to prepare the most relaxing bath possible. She lit two tealights and placed them around her bathtub. She filled her tube up with scalding hot water and place a bathbomb she had bought when visiting Tenten and Lee on her lunchbreak earlier that day. The water of the tub slowly turned a glittery blue as the bathbomb swirled and fizzed. The room was filled with a calming aroma of vanilla and lavender, which Sakura took in with a large breath. With a glass of wine at the ready and her phone playing her Lana Del Rey playlist besides the tub, Sakura slipped out of her work clothes and dipped a toe into the water. She drew in a quick breath due to the hea of the water, but slowly stepped in and allowed the warmth to envelop her. Resting her head on a rolled towel, Sakura closed her eyes and let her stress start to melt away.

            After a while, she began to wash her body when her phone buzzed slightly. Sakura didn’t want to ruin her moments of relaxation on what she assumed was a text message from her best friend Naruto, so she ignored the message. It wasn’t until the phone buzzed with three notifications that she set down her bath sponge and reached for the phone. To her surprise, it was three snapchat notifications. From Ino. She glanced at the time. 11pm. Ino should be finished up at the bar by now. _Maybe she needs a ride? But why snapchat?_

            Sakura opened up the first snapchat notification, which was a text message.

Ino, 10:55pm: _Heeyyy sakurA, how’s that bublebAth   ?_

_That’s weird_ , Sakura thought before opening the second message.

Ino, 10:57pm: _I bet u look hot covered i n bubbbblez._

Sakura paused, feeling her cheeks get red. She blinked a few times, trying to make sure her eyes didn’t deceive her. When the message remained the same, she hovered her finger over the next message. A picture message.

            The picture was slightly blurry, but it was undeniably Ino. Shirtless. Her black bra straps slipped from her shoulders and hung at her midarm. Long blonde hair cascaded down her left side and her arms pushed together to create more cleavage between the cups of her bra. Sakura barely even noticed the text message over the picture: _wish I was there_.

            Sakura stared in bewilderment as the timer on the photo ran out. Her face was now burning with flush yet she felt frozen in shock. The photo and the messages combined were something out of one of her fantasies and yet Sakura knew she would flinch if she pinched herself right now. She paused for a moment to take a deep breath.

            Okay, so Ino was most likely intoxicated…tipsy at best. That made Sakura feel dirty for seeing a partially undressed Ino, since Ino was likely not in the right headspace to decide if she really wanted to send such an image. She still had no idea what to even respond to the snapchats with. Luckily, another message from Ino appeared.

Ino, 11:02pm: _Sakuuuurrraaa, show me ur bubblebathhh_

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip. After a minute of thinking, she decided on her course of action. She positioned herself so that the dark blue water covered her chest, reaching up to her shoulders. Her pink hair brushed against the top of the water. She snapped a pic that showed her mouth in a slight smirk down to her completely covered chest. This way, Sakura figured if Ino was just drunk texting her, the image was completely tame and unsensational. Her thumb hovered over the send button before pressing down. Instantly, she felt regret. _What is she didn’t really want the image? Am I a bad person?_ Sakura berated herself with questions, feeling as if she had completely ruined her night of relaxation by being so forward. She could have just ignore Ino and asked her about it indirectly at work the next day.

_Fuck._ Work the next day. She would have to face Ino tomorrow and live through the awkwardness of this exchange. Suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of exhaustion, Sakura emerged from the bathtub and drained it. She sluggishly went about her nightly routine and nearly collapsed on her bed. Before succumbing to the exhaustion, Sakura took out her phone and deleted the snapchat app. Hopefully, things wouldn’t be awkward between her and Ino the next day.

* * *

When Ino arrived in the afternoon for her half shift, Sakura tried to avoid her completely. Luckily for her, she was on register duty and Ino was assigned to the changing room on the opposite end of the store. Sakura even took her break off schedule from Ino’s to minimize contact. While she had planned on being upfront with Ino and asking her about the messages, she had completely lost her courage the moment Ino showed up at work. The shift was miserable, with customers barking their frustrations at Sakura because they couldn’t figure out the ongoing sales. Again, the moment Sakura’s watch flicked to 9:30pm, she felt relief met only with instant dread. She and Ino had to close out the store again. Alone. Sakura felt her stomach sink as their coworkers left for the night, giving her a cheerful goodbye.

She saw Ino move to the front of the store to clean up the storefront and Sakura took the opportunity to sneak into the changing room section to clean that area up. She opened each changing room only to find each in complete disarray: loose hangers and garments hung up and strewn about the floor. It would take a while to clean all of it up, longer than it would take Ino upfront. Cursing herself for all of her dumb decisions in the last 24 hours, Sakura got to work sorting through the mess of clothes.

After about 10 minutes, Sakura heard a familiar clack of heels enter the changing room waiting area. Not wanting to turn around to see Ino standing just behind her, Sakura continued to grab hangers as if she hadn’t heard anything.   
“Sakura, you’ve been avoiding me. Anything you’d like to say?” Ino stood with her hand on a popped hip. Sakura turned around slowly to face her, feeling a flush covering her face already. The way Ino was standing made her extended leg seem to stretch for days, ending at a black pump. Ino was all business, so it was time Sakura acted like a rational adult.

“About last night. I’m sorry if what I sent made you uncomfortable. I guess I was a little tipsy as well.” Sakura stared down at her feet, lacking enough courage to face Ino directly.

Ino spoke in a low voice, “Oh, I was anything but uncomfortable. I don’t feel any different then versus now.” Her voice was comforting but also had a hint of seduction.

Sakura’s eyes flicked up to meet Ino’s, “Y-you don’t?”

 Ino simply shook her head slightly with a smirk. “Did you enjoy the picture I sent you?” The comfort in Ino’s voice was now completely overshadowed by the seduction. Sakura, with a face burning bright red, nodded meekly at the ground.

            Ino took a step forward and raised Sakura’s head up by placing a finger under her chin. Their eyes met and it was clear to Sakura that Ino’s were filled with desire.

“Would you like to show me more?” Ino asked, her face a few inches from Sakura’s. Ignited with a sudden burst of courage, Sakura closed the gap between them and crashed her lips against Ino’s, who quickly returned the passion. Their bodies were flush against each other and Sakura felt a shockwave rippled through her from the sensation of the contact. She dragged a tongue along Ino’s bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Ino moaned slightly as Sakura’s tongue entered her mouth. She slid her tongue over Ino’s before pulling away abruptly.

            Sakura moved to close the changing room door, overly precautious in the event that a co-worker returned to collect a forgotten item. As she turned around, Ino pinned her against the door, lips crashing against Sakura’s neck. Ino’s fingers reached from the hem of Sakura’s sweater and broke away to pull it over Sakura’s head. Sakura grabbed Ino’s blouse somewhat aggressively, trying to unbutton the blouse as quickly as possible.

            Ino returned her attention to Sakura’s neck, alternating between kissing, sucking and licking the sensitive skin. Ino’s hands moved behind Sakura’s back to unhook her bra with quick success. The black bra dropped to the floor and Sakura noticed Ino’s eyes were stuck on her exposed breasts. Sakura cupped Ino’s face in her hands and brought her back to her lips. Ino continued to allow Sakura to explore her mouth with her tongue as she placed her hands on Sakura’s breasts and began to knead them slowly. Sakura pressed her legs together, relieving some of the built up tension at her core.

            Ino noticed this shift in Sakura’s body position and placed her thumb over Sakura’s hard nipples and rolled them. Sakura moved her head back from Ino and let out a quiet moan of pleasure. Ino pinched the nipples between her fingers, watching as Sakura’s face expressed just how much she was enjoying Ino’s touch. With her mouth free, Ino moved her head down to Sakura’s right breast and slowly dragged her tongue against Sakura’s nipple.

            Sakura’s head snapped down to see Ino smirking with her tongue underneath the sensitive nipple. Ino kept her eyes locked on Sakura’s as she flicked her tongue around bud, pinching the left one at the same time. Heat was building between Sakura’s legs and she arched her back slightly to cause Ino’s tongue to circle more of her breast. Ino switched to give attention to the left breast as well and Sakura tangled her fingers in Ino’s blonde hair to press her closer to her chest. As Ino lightly tugged the nipple between her teeth, she used her hands to unbutton Sakura’s slacks and pull them down to her knees.

Instantly, Ino brought a finger to drag along Sakura’s panties and was pleased at the wetness of them already. Sakura, bucking her hips slickly, waited with baited breath for Ino to rip her panties off. Ino, feeling the same sense of urgency building up in her core, quickly dropped to her knees and pulled Sakura’s panties with her. She pushed Sakura’s slacks down to her ankles and finally slipped them off, leaving a completely naked Sakura whimpering for Ino’s touch. _Perfect._

Ino took one of Sakura’s legs and hitched it over her shoulder. Surprised by the quick action and sudden unbalance, Sakura took a second to collect herself so she wouldn’t topple over Ino. Ino, who wouldn’t mind Sakura sprawled all over her, placed a hand on Sakura’s hip to stabilize her. Sakura looked down at Ino, unsure of what she was planning, but was only met with a devilish smirk. Ino placed her head between Sakura’s thighs and ran her tongue along her wet folds slowly before swirling the tongue against Sakura’s clit. Sakura shuddered at Ino’s touch and allowed a loud proclamation of pleasure to escape her lips. As suddenly as she had began, Ino pushed Sakura’s leg off her shoulder and popped up to her feet. She gave Sakura a brief chaste kiss on the lips before bending down to pick up their discarded garments.

Sakura, completely shocked by the abrupt end of intimacy, stared at Ino in disbelief. Ino pulled Sakura’s sweater over her pink head of hair and slowly dragged the fabric over her tender nipples, which poked through prominently. Ino did the same for Sakura’s pants.

Sakura gave her a confused look, “Forgetting something?” She nodded at her bra and panties, which Ino had folded up in her hand.

Ino finished buttoning up her own blouse and straightening her hair in the mirror. She chuckled softly, “Oh these? They will only get in the way in the car and in the bedroom when I’m fucking you senseless tonight, Sakura.” Ino voiced a cool but blunt, which sent a shiver down Sakura’s spine and a building warmth between her legs again.

            Ino exited the changing room and pulled Sakura close for a passionate and loving kiss, which she returned. When they pulled apart, Ino brought her lips to Sakura’s ear and spoke softly, “After all of that, why don’t we end the night with a bubble bath?”

Sakura nodded, knowing fully well that the bath would be the dirtiest one she’s had yet.

 

 


End file.
